


[Podfic]Snapshots

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [101]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After that, the notebook was always around. It wasn't that they talked less, but that there were things no one wanted to say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137665) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Thanks to laceymcbain for having BP!
> 
> All errors mine. If you find any, please let me know!

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bbeinghuman%5Dsnapshots.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bbeinghuman%5Dsnapshots.m4b)


End file.
